clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:That's Death!
As with any controversial subject, Death is under strict censorship, but since deceased characters often add to drama and story plots, a seperate policy on life and death (in CP) will be written here. ---- Death *Should a character die in your story, keep it clean, non-descriptive, and if possible, comical. **"Death by Hot Sauce" (or pudding) would be far better than murder, gunfire, or other secular ways to go, for instance. **Cardiac arrest is not a legal way of creatures dying here. Some of us have family members who left that way. This also applies with cancer and stroke. ***Penguins can't get cancer anyway. *Whenever possible, death should occur from old age, if at all. *Whenever possible, have characters think fellow characters are deceased, only to shockingly reveal that the character somehow managed to live later on. Attempted/Intentional Death *Should lethal Assanation be attempted, it must fail. Every time. **For overthrowing a monarch or major figure, try a "Coup" (AKA overthrowal/revolution) instead, and throw the dethroned monarch in a broom closet. **Exile (i.e. banning) to another state/land is also acceptable. For examples of good places to exile penguins, try 90-150, 90-150 Island, Ban Island, The Hot Snow, Evil Lake, or The SKIP. **The best way to overthrow a government around here is to do it in a funny way. For example, make the said government officials listen to polka music, Barney, or similar things. * Any attempt at suicide, reference to suicide, or successful suicide, even in passive mention or "I remember when", will result in an instant block of three months minimum. * Genocide is banned. Any attempt or mention of mass killing will result in an infinate block without a warning. * No noose is good noose, if you know what we mean. * Ditto is never lethal, so don't even think about it. *If something blows up, no one dies. Period. **If something blows up, it must be unintenional. Pingko blew up in a Card-Jitsu hot sauce incident, for example. Complete, noob-ish accident. **If any plane crashes, all passengers will parachute away safely. **In a major incident (like the Pingko Disaster), let the worst injury be a paper cut. * The worst form of "terrorism" around here are the Jerks, pie throwing, insults, whoopee cushions, the StormWorm's pranks, the Council Hall, and hacking. Period. * Lest we forget, you don't drive planes into stuff, not even on accident. That happened in America, so we don't want that again. Reappearence of "Dead" Characters * We suggest that you have a rather weird way of characters surviving, like being saved by a flying bowl of tapiocha pudding, a whoopee cushion, or similar things. If you want, break the fourth wall and have the character say that "the author/narrator didn't want to break the COC" or something like that. Keep it humorous and positive. * Ressurection is a big no-no. Any mention is an instant, infinate ban. One of Christianity's core doctrines is ressurection, no questions asked. Period. *Should zombies be used, in any case, they must behave identically to their living equivalents. **Good is good, bad is bad. You can't control zombies, they control themselves. That's called "free will". *'Ghosts' are the most flexible of death reappearences. **See A Thanksgiving Carol, for example. **In no way can ghosts kill others. That can be their intention, but get them back into their vacuum/recyling bin before it works. **Ghosts may be used freely, within accordance to the COC and this policy itself. **When used correctly, ghosts can add a lot of amusement and fun into a story, especially if the serve as a protaginist. Death Concepts and the "Afterlife" * The Soul is a sacred term and entiety in most every religion. Don't mention it or you will get a three month ban, with no warning. *When something dies, Bad creatures got to the Recycle Bin of Naughtiness, while nothing happens to Good creatures. *A Thanksgiving Carol mentions cemetaries in one of its chapters, so try sticking to that. In fact, the Dorkugese "death" thing is laid out right there. **You bury a deceased creature, or convert it to computer code (like in A Thanksgiving Carol). 'Cremation is a sacred practice in some religions, not so much as Christianity, but manty others do indeed regard this highly. Out of respect, don't do it. **Like anything, use common sense and the COC for guidence in this subject. ***Keep in mind that children at age six and up might stumble across this site, so keep it clean. *If any death concept directly insults any religion that has an afterlife (a Heaven and the other place, for instance), an administator will come in and clean the article, and/or delete it. *Should any songs be used in death, let's try Paul McCartney's "Live and Let Die". *Furthermore, no articles can be made about any afterlife area, mentioned or not. We don't have "Heaven" (or the other place) articles here, and not everyone believes in it at all. Most Importantly... *We tolerate and allow all people of all religions to come and have fun here, so keep that in mind when mentioning death. *We are here to entertain the masses, to have a good time. If it will discomfort our visitors, don't do it. Keep it positive. We don't like "dark" and/or depressing stories. No one likes a bad time. D D